<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Songs of Fire and Ice by Meticulous_Melodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144320">Songs of Fire and Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meticulous_Melodies/pseuds/Meticulous_Melodies'>Meticulous_Melodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Romance, Zutara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meticulous_Melodies/pseuds/Meticulous_Melodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Zutara one-shots inspired by song lyrics. Open to suggestions. Rating subject to change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Katy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this idea knocking around for a while, and my list of lyrics that make me think of Zutara just keeps getting longer. I hope you enjoy this collection. I am always open to song suggestions. If I feel inspired, I will definitely use them to create a story! Thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>She lights up every room like holy fire."</em></p><p>
  <em>-Peter Bradley Adams</em>
</p><p>The Earth Kingdom's server uniform was made up of an uncomfortable stiff and gilded vest, and loose pants that came down to the mid-calve. Zuko could deal with the clothes, but the gaudy round hat, embossed in gold, was just too much. He stood in the small, sparsely furnished apartment he shared with his uncle and scowled at his reflection.</p><p>Uncle Iroh came up behind him, dressed in a much wider version of the same outfit, and placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "You look ready to serve tea to the king. If only we could do something about that expression."</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. Who ever heard of a plain bear? And who throws a party for it?"</p><p>Uncle Iroh chuckled and patted Zuko's shoulders. "Now, Zuko, our tea has been recognized as the best in Ba Sing Se. It is a great honor to be asked to serve it at such an extravagant event."</p><p>"It's your tea, Uncle."</p><p>"Those who help to serve the tea also play a part in its creation," the old man stated wisely. He took a large tin, filled with his special blend of tea, from the table and placed it in his travel bag. "I certainly hope this will be enough."</p><p>With a sigh, Zuko held the door open so his uncle could pass through. "Let's get this over with."</p><p>The palace kitchen was bustling with servers hastily refilling trays with appetizers, cooks pulling trays from large ovens, and bartenders quickly filling glasses to be passed around. Uncle Iroh and Zuko were hustled into a corner, where a large kettle was already blowing hot steam through its spout.</p><p>Uncle Iroh lifted the lid and peered inside to check the water. He nodded in satisfaction and motioned for Zuko to begin arranging cups on a tray. After five minutes of carefully timed steeping, each cup was filled with the amber liquid. The pleasing, earthy aroma of the blend permeated the kitchen, and a few of the other servers snuck away from their stations to quietly ask for a sample of the tea. Uncle Iroh was, of course, happy to oblige.</p><p>With the sheer number of party guests, there were no servers to spare to help pass out the tea, and Uncle Iroh and Zuko were left to handle the task alone. Armed with heavy trays, they used their backs to open the large, intricate double doors that separated the kitchen from the reception area and dispersed.</p><p>Zuko kept his head low, focusing on the tea as he struggled to balance the tray and keep it from sloshing over the sides of the cups as he walked. He shuffled around the room, the awkward burden quickly growing lighter as guests, enticed by the wonderful scent, enthusiastically took a cup. Finally, he felt comfortable enough to lift his head and get a good look around the room.</p><p>At the head of a long table, the bear sat, gorging itself on whatever was placed near it. The guests lucky enough to get a seat close to the animal grimaced and shifted in their chairs. Zuko noticed that the bear wore an outfit embarrassingly similar to his, and he turned away with reddened cheeks.</p><p>That's when he saw her.</p><p>The Water Tribe girl – Katara – and her companion were speaking sheepishly with a nobleman. The robe she wore was designed with subtle cloud details. The elaborate hairpiece sat perfectly atop her head. Rouge tinged her cheeks and her makeup was dewy and fresh.</p><p>Zuko, so enthralled by her transformation, did not at first think about what might happen if she recognized him. His clothes and his hair may have changed, but the scar on his face could not be disguised. She flicked her fan delicately in the air, and he quickly snapped out his trance. He turned his back to her, sucking in a deep breath to calm his galloping heart.</p><p>Why, he wondered, would the sight of her make him react that way? She was the enemy. She traveled with the avatar. She stood between him and his honor. And if she was there, then that meant the avatar couldn't be far.</p><p>A plan began to weave itself together in the back of his mind. He would follow her, unseen. She would unknowingly lead him right to the avatar. The party provided a perfect atmosphere to keep tabs on her. She stood out. Like holy fire, she radiated the air around her.</p><p>Zuko swallowed thickly.</p><p>Where had that thought come from?</p><p>He dared to cast a glance over his shoulder and his half-baked plan fled from his mind. What was honor anyway? What was destiny? Wasn't Uncle constantly telling him to create his own? To carve out his own path? And recently, hadn't he been wondering what honor truly meant for him?</p><p>Was any of this worth it?</p><p>A portion of the crowd dispersed and there she was again. She held her fan over the lower portion of her face to hide a giggle, but the crinkles at the corner of her eyes gave it away. She and her companion looked so poised, yet he knew she didn't belong here. He wondered what could have possibly brought her to this strange party.</p><p>He could offer her a cup of tea. He could pretend to be nothing more than a humble server, passing out delectable tea at a party for a strange animal no one had ever heard of. But she would recognize him instantly. Of course she would. And he didn't want to think about what kind of scene she might cause once she did. He and Uncle would be exposed for sure.</p><p>He inched his way back towards the kitchen with his almost empty tray, careful not to draw attention to himself. His eyes remained glued on her, and for a moment he feared she would sense someone watching her, but she appeared preoccupied with something. She looked nervous beneath her makeup and a part of him ached to approach her and find out why.</p><p>But he ducked into the kitchen, the door safely separating them. She was also in Ba Sing Se, and that meant they could run into each other at any time. What would the encounter be like when she finally realized he was within her presence?</p><p>Uncle was standing by the kettle, taking his time in brewing a new batch of tea. He gave his nephew a gentle smile as he approached. "Ah, there you are. It seems the demand for our tea is greater than I expected."</p><p>Zuko swallowed hard and set his tray aside. "I have to leave, Uncle."</p><p>He blinked in surprise. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"Nothing. I-I don't feel well."</p><p>The lie was so obvious it was embarrassing, but Uncle Iroh nodded in understanding. "I see. Go home and rest, then. I can handle this." He gave his nephew a knowing look. "I suppose we will talk later?"</p><p>"I suppose we will," Zuko replied with a shallow nod.</p><p>He stepped out the back door into the cool night. With one last glance over his shoulder as the door closed, he saw her again through the open double doors. Laughing, but slightly uncomfortable. The dangling jewelry on her hairpiece swayed with her movements. He saw a peek of her glossed lips over the top of her fan, and his heart leapt his throat. Then the door closed, and she was gone.</p><p>Slumped against the back wall, heart pounding, he wondered how many times they crossed paths in the behemoth city. How close had they come to discovering one another? And more importantly, why was he reacting this way? She was just the little Water Tribe girl travelling with the avatar.</p><p>He pushed himself off from the cold stone wall and sighed. Fate continued to cross their paths, and in a way, wasn't fate intertwined with destiny? What was destiny anyway?</p><p>He pondered these things as he walked back to the small apartment, the stupid hat dangling from his fingers by its string, and tried to shake the Water Tribe girl from his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Samson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>You are my sweetest downfall,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I loved you first."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Regina Spektor</em>
</p>
<p>"Come check this out!" Sokka called through the celebratory sounds echoing throughout the Jasmine Dragon. War was over. Ex-Fire Lord Ozai was locked away forever. A new dawn was emerging on the great nations, and it was time to celebrate.</p>
<p>Suki and Aang were already leaning over the table in the back corner to get a look at whatever Sokka wanted to show off. Their grimaces told Katara all she needed to know, but curiosity got the best of her, and she leaned over her seated brother's shoulder to see.</p>
<p>The painting Sokka had done on a long scroll was laughable, and she was momentarily insulted by the dog ears on her head that were supposed to represent her hair loops. She was about to say something scathing to her brother for his portrayal, but the crudely drawn image of Zuko caught her attention. His depiction looked absolutely ridiculous, but that's not why Katara was staring so intently. It was the image of a scowling Mai pressed right up against Zuko that bothered her.</p>
<p>While everyone was busy issuing jovial, good-natured compliments, Katara turned away, muttering, "Looks good. Accurate."</p>
<p>She wondered back to the table where her cooling tea sat and ran a finger along the rim of the earthenware cup. She had been in such a good mood, but the reminder that Zuko had someone brought her high spirits crashing to the ground.</p>
<p>She wasn't even entirely sure when her feelings towards Zuko shifted into something more than friendship. Her anger towards him, particularly after his betrayal in the Crystal Caverns, festered in her belly like a poison. When he turned up to beg forgiveness and offer himself to their cause, she was so consumed by the miasma of hatred that she was blind to the truth of his transformation. She couldn't understand why he cared so much about her view of him.</p>
<p>But then he offered to help her gain some closure on the death of her mother. Instead of trying to talk her out of it, instead of convincing her that what she wanted to do – what she <em>needed </em>to do – was wrong, he stood by her side. He travelled tirelessly with her as they sought out the Southern Raiders, and he did not try to convince her to turn back when the man they were looking for was not there. He searched with her. He stood silently aside while she let go of what she needed to. He didn't say a word while all of her pent-up feelings came pouring from her body on the way back, he simply steered Appa on and glanced back every few minutes to quietly check on her.</p>
<p>That was when she decided she could fully trust Zuko, and a sudden rush of raw emotion flooded her with the decision. He was stoic, but he couldn't hide his caring nature. The look of relief on his face when she told him he had gained her trust and the tight, close hug he gave her told her so much more than he ever could with words. Even as she stood staring at her cold cup of tea, she could feel those warm arms around her. Her waist tingled from the memory of his touch and she shuddered.</p>
<p>And then there was that stupid play. As awful as it was, wasn't there some grain of truth in it?</p>
<p>"Someone needs to tell your brother he's not an artist."</p>
<p>The voice shocked her from her thoughts, and she took in a sharp breath. How long had Zuko been standing beside her?</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and managed a smile. "Suki will put him in his place, don't worry."</p>
<p>"The Ember Island Player looked more like me than whatever that is." Zuko waved a hand towards the drawing, which Sokka was now attempting to hang on the wall despite Uncle Iroh's protests.</p>
<p>Katara let out a genuine laugh. "At least you don't look like a dog."</p>
<p>"You don't look that bad."</p>
<p>Her smile faded as she took a slow sip of tea. "Where's Mai? I'm sure she'd really hate what Sokka did to her."</p>
<p>"Mai hates a lot of things." Zuko glanced towards the door and dropped his shoulders. "Actually, I don't know where she is right now."</p>
<p>"Oh." Katara looked down at her cup, wondering if she had accidently pried. He sounded a little sad. "I should get this warmed up…"</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Zuko plucked the cup from her hands and held it. After a moment, the tea was steaming once more. "Can't do that with waterbending," he commented as he handed the cup back to her.</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a moment and Katara found herself studying Zuko's face. His eyes were distant, looking just above her head. His lips were pulled in a tight line.</p>
<p>He must have sensed her looking at him. They locked eyes, but instead of shying away at being caught, Katara asked the simple question that had been on her mind.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>He frowned at the question, looking like he'd been caught himself. "A lot of things are going to change."</p>
<p>"We're all going to be here to help make those changes," Katara reminded him. She glanced to the side as she thought, <em>And I'll always get to see you. Girlfriend or no girlfriend.</em></p>
<p>"It's going to be a lot of work. Are you ready for it all?"</p>
<p>"Ready when you are," Katara agreed. "I have some ideas already."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they're great." He offered her a half smile which she promptly returned.</p>
<p>"My first idea is that you should probably burn that drawing before your girlfriend sees it."</p>
<p>Zuko glanced back at Sokka's artwork. He had managed to successfully tack it to the wall while Uncle Iroh was in the kitchen. "She may not be my girlfriend for much longer."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Katara really didn't want to pry into his personal life, but the sudden confession ignited a faint glimmer of hope in her heart.</p>
<p>He flushed slightly and glanced away from her. The way his amber eyes reflected in the slowly fading sunlight was so enticing, she had to fight the urge to lean into him.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have said that," he muttered. "Uncle is bringing out some cakes. We should get some before Toph takes them all."</p>
<p>"Sure." Katara reached out to touch his wrist before he could walk away from their small corner of privacy. "You can talk to me if you need to."</p>
<p>He gave a single, curt nod. "Thanks. I…will."</p>
<p>They joined the small crowd of their closest friends and enjoyed Uncle Iroh's delicious teacakes. They laughed, they joked, and they pretended to be teenagers with no responsibilities for just a little bit longer. Every once in a while, Zuko's gaze met Katara's from across the group and that faint glimmer of hope in her chest grew brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flapper Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little Korrasami in this one as well. Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Lovers come, lovers go,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lovers leave me alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She'll come back to me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-The Lumineers</em>
</p>
<p>The reception hall was bursting with guests. Joyous, celebratory music swelled in the air. A feast of the finest foods Republic City had to offer was spread out on various tables throughout the hall. People ate, drank, and talked excitedly. They danced on a polished dancefloor under a sparkling oversized chandelier.</p>
<p>It was the wedding of Avatar Korra, and it seemed all of Republic City had turned up to celebrate her marriage to Asami Sato.</p>
<p>Katara stood off to the side, holding a half-empty champagne glass and watching her grandchildren dance wildly with a bemused expression. She had yet to give in to Meelo's pleas for her to join them. Frankly, she felt a little ridiculous and she wasn't too keen on the thought of drawing attention to herself.</p>
<p>Korra had shown up at her door that morning carrying a dress, hair styling supplies, and makeup. Instead of focusing on getting herself ready for her wedding, the young avatar insisted on getting Katara all dolled up. "To thank you for all of the support and help you've given me," she had said. Katara couldn't bring herself to reject the offer.</p>
<p>The dress was beautiful – the height of current fashion – but Katara wasn't sure if it was her style. The rich navy-blue garment had a V-neck and cap sleeves and was layered with black, glittering fringe. Intricate black beading detailed the bodice and accentuated the gem that sat at the point of her neckline. The fringe swished around her knees when she walked, and although the majority of the female guests wore similar styles, she felt too old to be wearing such a showy dress.</p>
<p>Korra had styled her hair in an up-do with thick finger waves. Where she had learned to do such a thing Katara could never guess. The bride-to-be then placed a black headband with a delicately beaded applique around Katara's head.</p>
<p>"This is too much," Katara had insisted while Korra applied a light layer of makeup to her face.</p>
<p>Korra only shook her head and said, "It's not enough."</p>
<p>Somehow, Korra had managed to find time to get herself ready. Katara watched from the sidelines as the avatar took Jinora's hands and spun her, laughing. The white fringe of her gold beaded dress fanned out around her and the feathers of her headpiece rippled with the movement. Katara smiled as Asami, looking radiant in her own gold and white fringe dress, emerged from a crowd of dancers and hugged Korra tightly from behind, surprising her. The were so young and happy, their whole lives and big plans ahead of them.</p>
<p>Katara looked down at the remains of her champagne, a sudden sinking in her heart. She remembered being that happy. She remembered having a partner to dance with at special occasions. Even with her children and grandchildren, it was lonely to be a widow. Tenzin was too busy keeping his unruly children under control to dance with his wife, let alone his mother. Bumi, off on some mission, was unable to make it to the wedding. Kya had spent some time chatting with her, but she had been whisked onto the dancefloor by some handsome suitor Katara did not recognize.</p>
<p>As it grew late, the food was mostly forgotten and the guests, mostly intoxicated and in a merry mood, crowded onto the dancefloor. The band was really earning their pay that night as the party showed no signs of dying down. Katara watched as Tenzin and Pema left the reception with their exhausted, half-asleep children in tow. She had lost sight of Kya and wondered if her daughter had snuck out without saying goodbye.</p>
<p>Korra and Asami were the center of attention, surrounded by a large dancing crowd. Katara didn't think they would notice if she ducked out the door and went back to her room at Tenzin's house. With the big ceremony over and her children gone, Katara had no reason to dwell on the sidelines any longer. She would go home, take off the beautiful but too-young-for-her dress, let down her hair, and enjoy a good night's rest.</p>
<p>Head down, she turned to leave, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.</p>
<p>"You look like you could use a refill."</p>
<p>Katara looked up in surprise, nearly dropping her champagne glass. "Oh, Zuko! I didn't know you were here."</p>
<p>"I've been here. It just seems that everyone wants to speak to the retired Fire Lord." He plucked the glass from her hand. "Can I get you another?"</p>
<p>Katara glanced to the side. "I was actually just about to leave."</p>
<p>"I see. I was hoping to catch up with you. It's been a long time."</p>
<p>"It has," Katara agreed. "I suppose I could stay for one more drink."</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, a light smile touching his features as he walked with her towards the bar. "You look wonderful."</p>
<p>For the first time in many years, a blush touched Katara's cheeks. "You really think so? Korra insisted I wear it. She did all of this, actually." She motioned to her hair and face. "I don't know why she was so set on dressing me up."</p>
<p>"You're very important to her. I'm sure she just wanted to do something special for you." He handed Katara's empty glass to the barkeep and took two freshly filled wine glasses.</p>
<p>"It was very kind of her to think of me on her wedding day." Katara accepted the wine. "Although I don't think this style was meant for someone as old as me."</p>
<p>"Nonsense, you look ten years younger." Zuko smirked.</p>
<p>Heat tinged her cheeks for the second time, and she took a quick sip of her wine. Wanting to change the subject, she glanced over the crowd and asked, "Where is Izumi? And Iroh?"</p>
<p>Zuko followed her gaze over the crowd. "They're around here somewhere. Where are yours?"</p>
<p>"Bumi couldn't make it. Tenzin and Pema took the kids home, and I think Kya snuck out with some man."</p>
<p>Zuko snorted, holding back laughter at her blunt remark. "I guess kids will never stop being kids no matter how old they get."</p>
<p>Katara smiled sadly and swirled the wine in her glass. "When did we get so old?"</p>
<p>"I'm not old. I feel as young as I did when I was chasing Aang around the world."</p>
<p>Katara laughed and shook her head slowly. "Well we've certainly changed on the outside to say the least."</p>
<p>Zuko paused, a look of sympathy washing over him. "You must miss him."</p>
<p>Katara nodded. "But I have my family still."</p>
<p>"Will you be going back to the South Pole?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know," Katara sighed. "Kya's taken over most of my work and I feel like I don't have much to do these days. Tenzin has invited me to move in with them, but I fear I'll just become the wrangler for those little animals." She made a face and Zuko laughed.</p>
<p>"Well, if you decide to do that, and you need a break…or an escape…" he glanced to the side, lowering his voice, "you could spend some time with me."</p>
<p>Katara blinked and studied his face. Was that a hint of embarrassment in his features? How long had it been since the two of them had spent any real time together? Once the founding of Republic City began and Zuko started fulfilling his duty as Fire Lord, they had seen each other strictly for business only. His offer brought out yet another flush to her cheeks. The thought of having someone to talk with, spend time with, and ease her emptiness was wonderful.</p>
<p>A slow smile spread over Katara's glossed lips. "Have you been lonely too?"</p>
<p>Zuko sighed. "Izumi doesn't need anymore guidance from me. She's a better Fire Lord than I ever was. Iroh spends time with me when he can, but he has a duty to fulfill."</p>
<p>"I understand." Katara reached out bravely and took his free hand in hers. "I would be happy to spend time with you."</p>
<p>Zuko looked down at their hands and slowly intertwined their fingers. "Were you happy, Katara?"</p>
<p>She looked down, memories flooding into her mind. Feelings that she never got to fully explore, unhappy moments, joyous moments, victories, and losses all washing up to the surface. It was a loaded question, and she considered it carefully. Finally, she looked up to meet his bright, amber eyes with a nostalgic smile and said, "For the most part. Were you?"</p>
<p>Zuko nodded in agreement, his eyes momentarily far away. "For the most part."</p>
<p>The music shifted as the mood of the party began to mellow down. It was getting late and the guests were growing tired. Couples gathered on the dancefloor, holding each other and swaying gently to the sweet melodies.</p>
<p>They watched the couples dance in silence for a few moments before Zuko set their empty glasses on a nearby table and cleared his throat. "Would the esteemed waterbender Katara care to dance with the retired Fire Lord?"</p>
<p>"She would," Katara said as a genuine smile brightened her features.</p>
<p>Never letting go of her hand, he led her out onto the dancefloor. The crowd was beginning to thin out as late night turned into early morning, and they secured a nice, quiet spot near the middle of the floor. His hands went to her waist, fingers lightly tracing the intricate beading of her dress. Her arms draped around his neck as they began to sway to the music.</p>
<p>How was it possible, Katara wondered, that their closeness felt so natural? They had spent so much time together in their teen years, getting to know each other, sympathizing with the other's losses, that at one point Katara thought that maybe they could be more than friends. What had changed her mind? She couldn't remember exactly; it was so long ago, after all. She didn't regret choosing Aang back then. She loved him dearly and she wouldn't trade her children for anything. But perhaps it wasn't too late to rekindle an old spark from the past.</p>
<p>Across the way, Asami locked eyes with Katara. She was resting her cheek against Korra's shoulder, swaying sleepily to the tireless music. A light smile touched her red lips and she gave Katara a quick wink.</p>
<p>Katara sucked in a slow breath as she watched the newlyweds bask in their young love. But perhaps love didn't have an age. Maybe it was a timeless thing.</p>
<p>She shifted and moved to press her cheek against Zuko's shoulder, mirroring Korra and Asami's embrace. Zuko's arms tightened around her waist and he placed his chin atop her head. Her heart skipped a beat as she basked in his warm embrace. She didn't want the dance to end. She wanted his gentle touch on her always. Was it crazy, she wondered, to be feeling this way?</p>
<p>No, she decided. Love <em>was</em> timeless. Love did not touch a person just once. It was an endless thing and there was always more to give.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes as the band played on into the night, taking in every romantic note. Even as the wedding guests grew tired and went home, they danced on. And for the first time in many years, Katara felt young and beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hypnotized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was a request from KoalaTakingNotes over on Fanfiction.net. I had a ton of fun with this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Hypnotized. You've got me hypnotized.</em></p><p>
  <em>All it took was one look in your eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll do whatever you say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Command me and I'll obey."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Linda Jones</em>
</p><p>Ember Island always had a great entertainment district, especially in the summer. The fairs, sideshows, and travelling musicians that blew through the island were always different. Given the time of year, it didn't surprise Zuko one bit when Sokka came bursting into the courtyard of the abandoned family summer home carrying a flyer advertising the <em>Ember Island Flaming Fun Fair.</em></p><p>Suki, soaking up the sunshine on the splintered stairs, wrinkled her nose. "First that awful play, and now this?"</p><p>"Oh, come on! It'll be fun," Sokka declared. With a wide grin, he began pointing out the various attractions. "They've got an oddities show, unusual animals, magic, and all kinds of food! Look, they've got this new thing called <em>funnel cake. </em>I don't know what that is, but it sounds delicious! I have to try it!"</p><p>The small group exchanged glances with each other.</p><p>"I don't know," Aang said cautiously. "We're supposed to by laying low, preparing for Sozin's comet…"</p><p>"We could all stand to have a little fun," Sokka tried. "There's even an arm-wresting contest with a big prize for the winner."</p><p>Toph immediately perked up. "Arm-wrestling, you say? I'm in."</p><p>Sokka grinned and leaned towards Katara. "And you've always loved magic."</p><p>"Yeah, when I was a kid." Katara rolled her eyes but let out a defeated sigh anyway. "I guess it might be fun to check out. Just for one night."</p><p>Suki lowered her eyes and gave Sokka a sultry look. "I'll go, but only if you treat me to one of those funnel cakes."</p><p>"Done!" Sokka turned his attention to the only two remaining nay-sayers, grinning expectantly.</p><p>Zuko sighed. "It can't be any worse than the play."</p><p>"All right, I'll go if everyone else is," Aang said reluctantly.</p><p>Joyously, Sokka tossed the flyer in the air and began a fast-paced walk towards the center of town.</p><p>Suki blinked and glanced at everyone else. "Oh. I guess he meant right now."</p><p>As the group walked quickly to catch up with Sokka, Katara hung towards the back with Zuko.</p><p>"Have you been to anything like this before?" she asked.</p><p>"My family went to similar events. You know, back when we were happy. Have you?"</p><p>Katara shook her head. "There was a man in my tribe who did magic as a hobby. He was always entertaining the kids. But that's the closest I've come to something like this."</p><p>"These kinds of fairs can attract all kinds of people. If you hate it, I can take you back," Zuko offered.</p><p>Katara smirked. "You don't seem to have much hope for this event."</p><p>"I never do," Zuko replied.</p><p>The town square was filled with brightly colored striped tents, outdoor stages, and food stalls all wafting enticing smells into the air. It was only early evening, but the festivities were well underway. A man on extremely tall stilts walked through the thickening crowd. A clown with a heavily painted face walked on his hands in front of a group of delighted children. Musicians played loud, joyous music. On one of the stages, a slender woman moved gracefully as she hung from suspended silks.</p><p>"This actually looks pretty fun," Aang commented as he looked around the crowd.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, it's all great, but let's get to the most important thing: the food!" Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and began pulling her towards the line of food stalls but paused as a sign outside of the largest tent caught his eye.</p><p>Katara raised a brow. "What?"</p><p>Wordlessly, Sokka pointed at the sign with a dropped jaw.</p><p>
  <em>Oddities Abound!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Featuring:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ikki The Lizard Man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yun Li The Bearded Lady</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo The Snake Charmer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ronan The Strongman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Odin The Sword Swallower</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And many, many more!</em>
</p><p>"I have to see the Bearded Lady!" Sokka exclaimed, practically dragging Suki towards the entrance.</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes. "You want to see a woman with hair glued to her face that bad?"</p><p>"This is a fair. It has to be real!" Sokka proclaimed.</p><p>Katara turned to Suki. "Surely you can talk him out of this."</p><p>Sheepishly, Suki glanced towards the sign. "Actually, I kind of want to see the sword swallower…"</p><p>"That's my girl!" Without another word, Sokka pulled Suki into the tent and they disappeared behind the flap.</p><p>"I guess we lost them." Katara turned back to the remainder of the group and blinked. "Where's Toph?"</p><p>Zuko glanced behind him and jerked a thumb towards the <em>Rumble and Tumble Wrestling Tent. </em>"Three guesses."</p><p>"I guess it's just the three of us, then. Let's-." She paused as she realized someone else was missing. "And where did Aang run off to?"</p><p>They scanned the crowd. Locating the airbender was a difficult task with his disguise, but they finally spotted him sitting on the ground with a crowd of children, engrossed in a duel clown performance.</p><p>"I guess deep down he is still a kid," Katara snickered.</p><p>"Now is the perfect time to escape if you want to get out of here," Zuko pointed out.</p><p>Katara shook her head. "Let's stay a while. Sokka kind of has me wanting to try that funnel cake."</p><p>Zuko shrugged. "Then let's find it."</p><p>They let their noses lead the way. Amongst the food stalls, they assumed that the most crowded one was what they were looking for. A sweet scent wafted through the air thick with grease. Excited couples walked away from the stall carrying strange, knotted up pieces of dough sprinkled with powdered sugar. The treat didn't look like anything special, but they got in line anyway.</p><p>"How long do you think your brother is going to spend in that tent?" Zuko asked as they waited.</p><p>"There's a Lizard Man. He'll be there for hours," Katara deadpanned.</p><p>"Suki is a brave woman."</p><p>"You can say that again," Katara agreed with a faint smirk.</p><p>Finally, they reached the front of the line. Zuko asked for one of the funnel cakes and Katara dug into her coin purse, scrounging up enough to pay for her half. Zuko held up his hand and shook his head when she offered the money to him. With a light blush, Katara put her money away and walked away from the stand with Zuko, who carried the warm treat.</p><p>With his free hand, Zuko tore off a piece of the cake and handed it to Katara. "You try first."</p><p>She took it and popped it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Zuko caught himself staring at the dusting of powered sugar on lips and quickly looked away, clearing his throat.</p><p>"How is it?"</p><p>"Pretty good," Katara said with a nod of approval. "I don't know if it's worth all of the excitement, but it is nice and sweet."</p><p>She tore off another piece and Zuko followed suit. They wondered the fairgrounds as they shared the snack. It was beginning to get dark, and tall torches were ignited to illuminate the festivities. When their snack was gone, Katara turned to tell Zuko she was ready to go back, but a booming voice stopped her before she could open her mouth.</p><p>"Come one, come all!" A man on a nearby stage beckoned to the gathering crowd. He wore a long, trailing black coat and white gloves. In his hand, he held a strange circle that spun with black and white stripes. "Come and witness the true power of hypnotism! Watch as I mold the mind to do my bidding."</p><p>Katara glanced at Zuko. "What do you think?"</p><p>"It's all a trick," Zuko said confidently.</p><p>"Only the most intelligent people will fall prey to hypnotism," the man continued. His loud, booming voice drew in a larger crowd. "If your mind is open, I can worm my way inside. Who wants to give it a try? Let's put on a good show!"</p><p>Murmured voices rippled through the crowd. A few hesitant hands went up into the air.</p><p>"Hmm…" The hypnotist tapped his chin as he surveyed the crowd. A wide grin spread over his handsome features and he pointed his strange circle into the crowd. "How about you, young lady?"</p><p>Katara blinked in surprise as the hypnotist locked eyes with her. She glanced at Zuko for help, but he only snickered.</p><p>"Go on. Put on a good show."</p><p>Katara scoffed and muttered, "Gee, thanks."</p><p>With a heavy sigh, she made her way up to the stage, shrinking under the gaze of the crowd. The hypnotist towered over her, and his lanky body moved swiftly was he pulled aside a curtain, revealing a simple chair.</p><p>"Have a seat, miss."</p><p>"Don't you want to know my name?" Katara asked as she lowered herself into the chair.</p><p>But he shook his head. "The less I know the better. Are you comfortable?"</p><p>"I suppose."</p><p>"Excellent." The hypnotist held his strange circle directly in front of her, so close that it was all she could see. "Now, focus on the disk. Keep your attention on nothing else. Clear your mind and watch as the stark colors swirl." As he spoke, he spun the disk and the black and white lines meshed into a blurry gray.</p><p>Katara tried to roll her eyes, but she became instantly transfixed on the spinning circle. She tried to pull her eyes away, but she was stuck, as if her whole body was suddenly encased in glue.</p><p>The hypnotist broke into a grin. "You must be getting sleepy, miss. I bet you've had a long day." Katara did not move. He continued speaking. "When I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep slumber. From the moment I snap my fingers to the moment I snap them again; you will remember nothing."</p><p>He raised his arm in a grand gesture, held his hand high in the air, and snapped his fingers with a loud, resonating pop. Katara immediately dropped her head.</p><p>Zuko narrowed his eyes at the hypnotist. Something about it felt off. Katara was not one to be swayed so easily. He took a step forward, ready to jump into action if needed.</p><p>The hypnotist turned towards the audience. "As you can see, the young lady is deeply asleep. Don't worry now, she is perfectly safe in this state. I will start off with something simple to prove my legitimacy." He smirked. "Yes, I sense the doubters out there. Believe me, when this is over, you will all be believers."</p><p>He turned back to Katara. "You can count, young lady, can't you?"</p><p>Dreamily, Katara nodded very slowly in response.</p><p>"Very good. Did you know that there is no number between four and six? It's true! Now, my dear, please begin counting for me."</p><p>"One…two…" Katara's voice came out slow and slurred, and Zuko kept his hard eyes set on the hypnotist. "Three…four…six…seven…"</p><p>A rustle of mutterings came from the audience. There were a few brave enough to give a smattering of applause.</p><p>"That's enough, my dear," the hypnotist said, and Katara immediately stopped counting. "I can see many of you are still unconvinced. Not a problem, I am only getting warmed up. Watch as I remind you just how deeply asleep this young lady is."</p><p>He took Katara by the wrist and raised her arm high above her head. Zuko scowled at the way he touched her so casually. Once all eyes were on Katara's arm, the hypnotist let go and it fell back into her lap with a hard plop.</p><p>"Open your eyes for me, miss."</p><p>Slowly Katara's eyes opened, staring blankly into nothing.</p><p>"Take a look at the crowd."</p><p>Katara turned her head with an agonizing slowness. Her empty eyes stared out at the crowd.</p><p>"They hold weapons. They are all approaching to attack."</p><p>Katara was on her feet in an instant, battle stance at the ready. Her expression was suddenly sharp, ready to defend herself. Zuko's heart skipped a beat. If she were to waterbend as if she were in real battle, their cover would be blown. He couldn't risk that. He was beginning to think this act wasn't a trick after all. He approached the stage, ready to make this man call the whole thing off, but he began to chuckle, stopping Zuko in his tracks.</p><p>"Relax, relax. No one is coming for you. You are amongst friends. You just heard the most hilarious joke."</p><p>Right on cue, Katara began to laugh, loud and genuine. Some of the audience joined in with her laughter.</p><p>"Someone has insulted you," the hypnotist continued. "You want to insult them back."</p><p>"Go back to your cave, you filthy badgermole," Katara snarled, and the audience along with the hypnotist erupted into laughter.</p><p>"Oh, what an innocent one we have, here," the hypnotist snickered. "Believe me, I've heard things that would make your ears curl." He turned back to Katara, tapping a long finger to his chin in contemplation. "While we are on the topic of badgermoles, how about you become one?"</p><p>Zuko had had enough. He was not about to watch Katara humiliate herself any longer, whether she remembered it or not. He walked swiftly up the stage and slammed a fist down on the elevated floor. "She's had enough! Bring her back to normal."</p><p>The hypnotist looked down at Zuko with a bemused expression. "It seems this young man is not enjoying his lady's performance."</p><p>"She is <em>not </em>my lady," Zuko insisted through clenched teeth.</p><p>The hypnotist gave Zuko a long, knowing look before turning back to Katara, who had been standing placidly by the chair, staring into nothing.</p><p>"Have a seat, my dear. Get comfortable."</p><p>Slowly, Katara lowered herself back into the chair.</p><p>The hypnotist moved to stand before her once more. "Now, when I snap my fingers, you will have no memory of this. However, there is one, single thing you will recall." He cast a sly look at Zuko, who immediately felt his stomach drop. "When you awake, my dear, you will have overwhelming urge to give a kiss to the one you like the most. You will see no one else but this person until the kiss is complete."</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Zuko shouted, fists clenched and ready to start throwing flames.</p><p>The hypnotist smiled wickedly and raised his hand. "Good sir, it is already done."</p><p>He snapped his fingers and the sound resonated over the hushed crowd. They watched eagerly as Katara stiffened with a sharp inhale. She looked around, her face scrunched with confusion, until she caught sight of Zuko.</p><p>Suddenly, she was running at him with a speed so great that all Zuko could do was hold out his arms and catch her as she jumped down from the stage. She ran at him with such a force that he was almost knocked over, but he managed to hold his ground as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.</p><p>"K-Katara-." He started, but he was cut off by her lips pressing firmly against his. His face reddened as the people around them began to clap and cheer. The kiss lingered for what felt like an eternity.</p><p>She pulled away slowly and for a brief moment, Zuko had to fight the urge to go back in for another. Katara's eyes widened as she stepped back out of their embrace. She clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at the crowd in shock. "W-what happened? D-did I just…?" She blushed deeply and looked down at the ground.</p><p>The hypnotist squatted at the edge of the stage and simply smiled in response to the death glare Zuko was aiming towards him. "Remember, young man, I never told her to kiss <em>you. </em>I only persuaded her to kiss the one she liked the most." He winked and stood, stretching his arms out wide. "Now, who would like to go next?"</p><p>The crowd erupted with excited shouts of people volunteering their friends or significant others. It seemed everyone wanted to see someone else act like a complete fool.</p><p>With a scoff, Zuko took Katara by the wrist and led her away from the crowd. She kept her head down, her free hand covering her red face. He took her back behind the food stalls where there was more privacy.</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, maybe to utter an apology, but she dragged her hand down her face and groaned loudly.</p><p>"I can't believe I did that in front of all those people!" she cried.</p><p>"You were persuaded. That man-."</p><p>"I knew what I was doing," Katara interrupted. She let out a slow breath and a new blush began to creep onto her cheeks. "Right then, I was fully aware of what I was doing. I don't know what happened on that stage, but I know that…that I…really wanted to do that."</p><p>"Because he told you to…." Zuko could not bring himself to meet her eyes.</p><p>Katara chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "Zuko, I…I've been wanting to do that long before I ever got up on that stage."</p><p>Zuko blinked and stared at her with wide eyes. "W-what?"</p><p>Katara dropped her head to stare intently at the ground. "I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just forget all of that…"</p><p>Wordlessly, Zuko placed a finger under her chin and raised her head to look up at him. He leaned into her and caught her lips in a much more private kiss. He felt Katara relax against him as she draped her arms over his shoulders, and he moved his hands to her waist.</p><p>After a moment, he pulled back ever so slightly to say, "I've been wanting to do that for a while, too."</p><p>Katara smirked. "I think I'm ready to escape this place."</p><p>Zuko took her hand and nodded in the direction of the abandoned summer home. "Let's go."</p><p>"I certainly hope no one we know saw that awful performance," Katara smirked as they began walking. They laughed and joked about how grateful they were that everyone else was off doing their own thing during that disaster of a show.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sokka stood with Suki at the edge of the crowd the hypnotist had drawn, a forgotten half-eaten funnel cake in his hand. "D-Did anyone see what that guy made my sister do?!"</p><p>"Oh, we saw," Toph said as she proudly tugged at her arm-wrestling medal, the prize money jingling in her pocket. "It's about time if you ask me."</p><p>"He manipulated her," Aang, standing bedside Toph, seethed.</p><p>"Nope, that was completely genuine," Toph teased.</p><p>"I think I'll volunteer for you to go next," Suki joked, poking Sokka in the side.</p><p>"I don't need a hypnotist to tell me to kiss you," Sokka smirked and pulled her closer.</p><p>"No one wants to see that!" Toph chided. She reached out to jokingly cover Aang's eyes.</p><p>Aang swatted her arm away. "We should go back."</p><p>"Not a chance," Sokka draped an arm around Suki, turning his attention back to the hypnotist who had persuaded a young man to flap his arms and oink like a chickenpig.</p><p>Toph smirked. She could feel Katara and Zuko's footsteps fading in the distance. "Just enjoy the show, Twinkle Toes. They're going to do what they're going to do. They don't need a hypnotist to tell them anymore."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Colours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Blue is the color of the sky</em></p>
<p>
  <em>In the morning, when we rise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the morning, when we rise,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's the time I love her best."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Donovan</em>
</p>
<p>The fresh morning sun, barely peaking over the horizon, streamed pale light through the narrow opening of the tent. The ground was hard, but Katara wasn't complaining. Eyes closed, still trying to hang on to the last fleeting fragments of sleep, she turned her face into comforting warmth. Her head rested in that perfect nook on Zuko's chest, like it was made for her. His warm hand rested on her arm, and even in sleep his thumb traced lazy circles on her skin.</p>
<p>She took in a slow breath, relishing in the sweet calm of the morning. The clean scent of fresh morning dew and a new day wafted into the tent, and the only sounds were the chittering of bugs greeting the sun.</p>
<p><em>If I could freeze time, I'd do it now, </em>Katara thought sleepily. The gang may have abandoned the safety of the Western Air Temple, but she felt at peace here in the wilderness, enveloped in Zuko's arms. The early morning was theirs, when everyone else was still sound asleep and their secret was safe.</p>
<p>Zuko gave her arm a gentle squeeze and she knew he was awake. She lifted her head, a playful smile tugging at her lips, and met his amber eyes.</p>
<p>"Hi," she whispered.</p>
<p>He smirked and moved his hand to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. He raised his head and placed his lips over hers in a soft kiss before falling back onto the pillow.</p>
<p>"What are you doing awake? I'm supposed to be the one who rises with the sun."</p>
<p>She let out a quiet, breathy laugh and placed her head back on his chest. "The sun isn't fully up yet."</p>
<p>"Then you don't have to go running back to your tent?"</p>
<p>"Not yet, but soon."</p>
<p>They kept their voices low, always overly cautious. Neither wanted to risk waking anyone and spoiling their little secret.</p>
<p>"How long have we been getting away with this?" Zuko asked, his fingers playing lightly with her hair.</p>
<p>"Hmm, almost two weeks. Ever since we came back from searching for the Southern Raiders." Katara closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. "That was a very close call with Toph the other day, though."</p>
<p>Zuko chuckled and pulled her in tighter. "Do you think we should just tell them? They're going to find out at some point anyway."</p>
<p>"I don't know. Sokka might have a freak-out."</p>
<p>"Why? We haven't done anything wrong," Zuko said with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, we all know Suki is sneaking into his tent every night."</p>
<p>Katara groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I don't want to think about <em>that."</em></p>
<p>With a smirk, Zuko moved to sit cross-legged directly across from her. "I'm just saying we're not the only ones sharing a tent."</p>
<p>She waved his comment away with a simple flick of her wrist. "We'll come clean soon. Right now, I'm enjoying the privacy."</p>
<p>He nodded and leaned forward to catch her lips again, one hand resting gently on her knee. The thin ray of golden sunlight streaming in traced the outline of their bodies, painting them as one. Katara shuddered at his touch. Even through her pajamas, his touch was warm and comforting. She leaned into him and placed her hands on his shoulders.</p>
<p>A month ago, she would have never imagined herself kissing Zuko, relishing in his touches, and wishing those moments would last forever. But the more time she spent with him, the more natural everything felt. She was even the one who kissed him first, late one night when they were up talking while everyone else was asleep. He was shocked, but he hadn't pushed her away. She still wasn't sure what compelled her to crawl into his tent the next tight, but she was so glad she did. Spending her nights in Zuko's arms provided a comfort she hadn't known she'd been longing for.</p>
<p>They both tensed at a rustling sound just outside. Katara drew back and placed a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. She strained her ears, listening for voices. The rustling came closer. Her heart began to pound, and she met Zuko's concerned gaze. They were caught.</p>
<p>A curious fox antelope nudged its nose into the tent, sniffing the air. Zuko and Katara watched with twin expressions of relief as the animal gave them a wary side-eye. It gave a few more polite sniffs, licked its nose, and drew back, going on its merry way.</p>
<p>Katara met Zuko's eye and they both laughed as quietly as they could manage.</p>
<p>"That was a close one," Zuko joked.</p>
<p>Katara swallowed her remaining giggles down and shook her head with a smile. "Okay, maybe we should let our friends know. I don't think I can handle another false alarm like that."</p>
<p>"And, let's face it, Toph probably already knows," Zuko added.</p>
<p>"She's probably waiting for the perfect opportunity to hold it over our heads," Katara said with a snicker.</p>
<p>Zuko smirked and leaned in for another quick kiss. "Let's not give her the chance."</p>
<p>"All right, we'll come clean when everyone wakes up." Katara reached out and draped her arms over his shoulders. "For now, I'd like to just enjoy the morning with you."</p>
<p>"This is my favorite time," Zuko admitted. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in as close as their crossed legs would allow. With that playful smirk he liked so much, Katara leaned forward and boldly caught his lips.</p>
<p>The early morning was theirs. No one was awake to disturb them. There was no avatar who needed training. There was no war. There was just Zuko and Katara, bathed in soft sunlight, wrapped in each other's warmth. Time remained frozen for them until the sun fully crested the horizon line. Neither knew what would happen once their friends found out about them, but they would face their reactions together. And no matter what the future held, the mornings would always be theirs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1 John 4:16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>But I know you're thinking of me</em></p>
<p>'<em>Cause it's just about to rain."</em></p>
<p>-The Mountain Goats</p>
<p>Gray light washed over the buildings of the Fire Nation. Dark clouds heavy with threatening rain hung low in the sky, draping the city in dreary shadows. Zuko stood on the palace balcony, shielded by the roof overhead, and placed his hands on the railing.</p>
<p>All of this was his now, and he still struggled to come to terms with it. He wasn't sure if he was cut out to be a leader, but he did know that together with his friends, they could accomplish anything. An era of peace was coming. He expected challenges and resistance, but they would come out on the other side together. With her by his side, it would all work out. Especially with her.</p>
<p>Lightning touched down far in the distance and Zuko placed a hand over his chest. The injury was healed, but the taut skin still throbbed from time to time. It was one more scar that she had placed her gentle hands on and did her best to heal.</p>
<p>The thunder rumbled through the city like a beast stalking prey. Zuko could hear windows rattling and felt the vibrations beneath his feet. The swiftly approaching storm would be a big one and people on the streets drew their cloaks tightly around them as they hurried to get home. But Zuko remained on the balcony, staring out beyond the city and to the mountains. She was out there somewhere, making her way back.</p>
<p>The sliding door opened behind him and Zuko turned his head. Uncle stepped onto the balcony and took a deep breath of the humid air.</p>
<p>"That's quite a storm coming our way," he commented, and Zuko's mouth tensed with concern.</p>
<p>"Do you think she'll be all right?"</p>
<p>Uncle Iroh smiled gently and patted his nephew on the shoulder. "You worry too much. She is a strong young woman. A little rain will not slow her down. Not when she's coming back to you."</p>
<p>The faintest of smiles touched the corners of Zuko's mouth. Katara had spent the last two months in the Southern Water Tribe helping to come up with plans to rebuild, expand, and create medical centers. Their only communication had been through a messenger hawk. Every single one of her letters, no matter how brief, were tucked neatly away in his desk drawer.</p>
<p>Zuko's thoughts were so focused on her that he did not notice the small box Uncle Iroh had drawn from his pocket.</p>
<p>"It was ready early. I thought you'd like to see it," Uncle said.</p>
<p>Zuko whipped his head around, brow raised in a confusion. "What are you-?" His eyes fell on the jewelry maker's logo emblazoned on the top of the box and he quickly took it from his uncle's hands. "This wasn't supposed to be ready for another week."</p>
<p>"When Mr. Sato heard who it was for and when she would be returning, he moved it to the top of his priorities," Uncle explained. "He asked me to bring it to you and make sure it was to your liking."</p>
<p>Zuko ran a finger along the side of the box, his heart fluttering with uncertainty. He wondered if he was being too hasty. What would she think? They both had plans to accomplish so much. He wondered if they even had time for this.</p>
<p>Uncle Iroh's heavy and comforting hand rested on his shoulder and broke Zuko free of his thoughts. He raised his head and met his uncle's steady gaze.</p>
<p>"I see the doubt in your eyes," Uncle said seriously. "That is natural, trust me. Open the box and take a look. I believe it will help."</p>
<p>Never doubting his uncle's advice, Zuko opened the small box and peered inside. The custom-made charm rested on a delicate velvet pillow. It had been designed not to cover the handmade charm on her mother's necklace, but to encircle it. She would be able to remain true to the Water Tribe while becoming the next Fire Lady. The bright white gold glistened in the fading light, and the symbols of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe engraved into the charm boldly stood out. He had been unsure about the words at the bottom but seeing them permanently etched into the gold assured him that he had made the right choice. It perfectly suited them.</p>
<p>
  <em>We Rise Together.</em>
</p>
<p>Reading those words, taking in the simple beauty of the charm, a wave of emotion washed over Zuko, and he gripped the box tightly as he struggled to hold himself together. He was grateful that Uncle Iroh's grounding hand had never left his shoulder. He cleared his throat and let out a shuddering breath.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Uncle. For encouraging me to do this."</p>
<p>"You two share something very special," the wise old man replied. "Do not let it go to waste."</p>
<p>Zuko nodded and closed the box before sliding it into his pocket. "I'll give it to her tonight."</p>
<p>"I thought you were planning a party with all of your friends?" Uncle Iroh gave him a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>"I changed my mind. This is something that should be done in private. We can celebrate with everyone later."</p>
<p>"A wise choice," Uncle Iroh agreed. "I am sure you two, along with your friends, will bring great change to this world."</p>
<p>"You'll help too, won't you Uncle?"</p>
<p>A worry line creased Zuko's forehead and Uncle Iroh smiled reassuringly. "I will be there to offer advice when needed."</p>
<p>Zuko nodded and his turned his attention back to the darkened city. The first fat drops of rain were beginning to dot the ground and thunder rolled in the distance. He placed his hand over the outline of the box in his pocket and closed his eyes, taking in a slow deep breath of the heavy air. A thought occurred to him then, as the rain began to beat steadily on the overhanging roof.</p>
<p>"I won't be afraid of anything ever again. Not with her by my side."</p>
<p>Behind him, Uncle Iroh slowly stepped back towards the doors. His chest swelled with pride and love for his nephew who had been through so much. He would leave Zuko alone with his private thoughts, allow him to reflect on what was to come. Just as the rain washed away the settled dust, a new era was dawning. He could feel it all around. As he stepped through the threshold back into the palace, he left his dear nephew with a final thought.</p>
<p>"Water is cleansing. Let it renew you, nephew."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Put a Little Love on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>When the lights come up and there's no shadows dancing</em></p><p>
  <em>I look around as my heart is collapsing</em>
</p><p>'<em>Cause you're the only one I need</em></p><p>
  <em>To put a little love on me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Niall Horan</em>
</p><p>The ballroom was vast and echoed with the excited chatter of visiting nobles and potential donors. The smell of fresh paint permeated the air and even in the dimly lit space, the brand-new marble floors sparkled. The high ceilings and carved columns created a touch of elegance, and the four-piece orchestra playing in the corner benefited greatly from the acoustics.</p><p>Yes, the reception hall of the newly founded Republic City was truly a beautiful piece of modern architecture. The members of Team Avatar flitted about the room schmoozing with guests and encouraging donations to make their dream city a reality. As the night went on, the buffet had been emptied, drinks were served, the donation box reached a bursting point, and couples gathered together to dance in the dim, romantic light.</p><p>These parties always followed the same routine, Zuko observed. But, if it kept the guests happy and the donations flowing, he couldn't complain. It took a lot of time, effort and, most importantly, money to build a city. Furthermore, convincing the royals that their new democratic system would create an idyllic place to live proved to be more difficult than anticipated. But they were coming around. Zuko had a difficult time coming up with a convincing argument on the spot. He was much more of a well-prepared speech kind of guy. But the others…</p><p>He spotted Katara on the other side of the great hall, silhouetted by warm candlelight from the sconces. She was speaking with a member of the Norther Water Tribe, smiling, fingers toying with her necklace. She was the one who was so good at this. She showed off her thorough plans for medicinal research and a hospital that would run as smoothly as a well-oiled machine and the donations came pouring in.</p><p>For a brief moment, her eye caught his, and her smile widened. The corner of his mouth twitched in response and he quickly turned his back to her. He saw Aang standing by the donation box, smiling proudly for a photographer. Normally Zuko participated in the photo-ops as well, but he was content to let this one slide. If he was being honest with himself, he was getting tired of these grand parties. He longed for the chance to sit in the meeting room just upstairs with his closest friends and flesh out the plans for the city. But, of course, the funding needed to come first.</p><p>The party began to thin out as the midnight hour passed, and those who remained were slowly backed up to the door by Sokka's obnoxious but clever chatter.</p><p>The chandeliers above were lit once again – how amazing this new electricity was! – and illuminated all of the cleaning up that needed to be done. She was also illuminated and Zuko's breath caught in his throat. She stood by a column, waving goodbye to the last of the guests, smile wide and genuine. Another successful party, more funds for her hospital. She had all the reasons in the world to be so filled with joy.</p><p>And so did he. So why wasn't he?</p><p>He watched as Aang carted the donation box off to their safe, Toph trailing close behind to metalbend the lock for extra security. Sokka and Suki pushed the long buffet table together, guiding it to the storage room where it belonged. Everyone seemed to have coupled up, except for him. It was just Zuko, in the massive, echoing hall. Katara, on the other side, seemed about a thousand miles away.</p><p>And then he realized the orchestra was still playing. A low, lilting melody gently riding the air like a wave. It wafted over him like the sweetest perfume and he swallowed. He wasn't by himself, but he was, essentially, alone with <em>her.</em></p><p>His feet moved without his instruction. They took him to the very center of the room and stopped underneath the sparkling chandelier. The glass cast glittering rainbows over the floor, highlighting the marble. She caught his eye again and smiled. As she approached, his heart leapt into his mouth.</p><p>The orchestra continued to play.</p><p>She was only a few feet away now, and he cleared his throat. "The orchestra…we should dismiss them. The party's over…"</p><p>"I asked them to stay a little longer," Katara admitted, the faintest pink tinge spreading over her cheeks.</p><p>She stopped just in front of him and Zuko's eyes darted around. It was still just the two of them, swallowed by the elegance of the marble and sparkling chandeliers, dressed in their absolute best. Her deep royal gown and the shining sapphire hair piece brought out the blue of her eyes. The golden accents of the traditional Fire Lord robes wrapped him in grace. Two parts of a group working to create a whole new world.</p><p>"I, um…" Katara continued. Her eyes lowered, staring down at their feet. "I'm tired of just watching all the couples dancing during these things. I want to try it for myself. I was wondering…if you would dance with me?"</p><p>The question was so out of the blue that Zuko could only stare at her in stunned silence. Her eyes widened and she turned to make a quick escape, but he reached out and gently took her wrist.</p><p>"I…I'm not very good at dancing," he stammered.</p><p>Katara did everything she could to avoid meeting his eye, her face a deep crimson. "You don't have to. It was stupid, I shouldn't have…"</p><p>"Wait!" Zuko interrupted, mentally cursing himself and his social awkwardness. "I mean…the orchestra is still here. It's just us…so we might as well."</p><p>Katara's shoulders relaxed and her blush faded as she broke into a cautious smile. "You really want to?"</p><p>He nodded and placed his free hand carefully against her waist. He slid the hand gripping her wrist up to her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Like this, right?"</p><p>"It's how everyone else seems to do it," Katara agreed, draping her hand over his shoulder.</p><p>Gently, they swayed to the music. The low heels of Katara's shoes clicked against the marble with every step they took. Unconsciously, Zuko drew her closer until their torsos were touching. As the music swelled, Katara rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.</p><p>"Do you think you can dance with me at the next party?" she mumbled into the fabric of his robes.</p><p>Zuko tensed. "There are more parties?"</p><p>With a snicker, Katara pulled back to look at him. "At least two more. We haven't quite reached our goal yet."</p><p>With a sigh, Zuko said, "I guess dancing with you is something to look forward to, then."</p><p>"I'll make it worthwhile. I promise." Katara rested her cheek against his shoulder once more and closed her eyes, taking in his touch and the beautiful melody surrounding them.</p><p>Relaxing, Zuko placed his chin on top of her head and also closed his eyes, relishing in their closeness.</p><p>With their eyes closed, neither noticed as the lights dimmed around them. The flickering candles in their sconces cast subtle shadows throughout the grand hall, bouncing off the young couple dancing in their own world.</p><p>"Shouldn't we tell them it's time to leave?" Sokka whispered to Suki, who had her hand on the light switch.</p><p>She shook her head with a smirk. "Let them have their moment. They'll figure out we left eventually."</p><p>"I guess." He threw his arm around her shoulders and began leading her towards the exit. "I snagged all the leftovers from the kitchen. Want to come over and eat them?"</p><p>Suki snickered and cast one last glance back to the dancing couple. "I guess I don't have anything better to do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somehow these fics always end up being more from Zuko's point of view. I'll try to work more Katara POV in in the future. I just love that angsty fireboy...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. She Always Takes it Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"But you'll love her when it all goes dark,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll love her even after that."</em>
</p><p>-Gregory Alan Isakov</p><p>He only felt the pain. Ripping, burning, tearing holes into his pale flesh. His heart felt as if it would explode within the confines of his chest, his back as if his skin had been torn away as he skid over the rough ground. His eyes were stuck shut, too heavy to open, but he could hear her calling his name, panicked. He felt her cool hands against his heated chest and sweet relief began to wash over him.</p><p>Somewhere, far away, Azula shrieked in a wordless rage.</p><p>His eyes cracked open and his vision was filled with only Katara's face, hovering over him, brow knotted in concern and fear. She was dripping wet. Cold droplets of water fell onto his face, jarring him back into some form of consciousness.</p><p>He lifted his arm slowly. It was a great effort. It felt as if his bones had been replaced with lead weights. His hand fell on Katara's forearm and his amber eyes met her sweet blue ones in earnest.</p><p>"Katara…thank you."</p><p>Tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head quickly. "I should be thanking you. Please, try not to talk right now, Zuko."</p><p>Her cool hands washed over him once more and he felt her energy flowing throughout his body, mingling with his own. It was a beautiful feeling, and as he relished it, everything around him faded to black.</p><p>Zuko awoke in a dark room, unsure of how much time had passed. He was alone, and the only source of light was the full moon shining through the wide window. The bed he was lying in was comfortable, but the slightest movements sent the scrapes on his back into agony, and the flesh on his chest felt as if it had been pulled taut and could snap at any second. He stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling, listening to the silence.</p><p>As he contemplated calling out, the sound of an opening door permeated the room. Footsteps approached and his body grew tense, but when Katara came into view, he relaxed into the mattress.</p><p>She carried a tray with a teapot, cups, and a few jars of what Zuko assumed to be medicine. He watched her closely as she set the tray on the bedside table and pulled up a chair to sit beside him.</p><p>"Katara." He had to pause to cough, but the coughing hurt, and he let out an agonized groan.</p><p>Katara frowned, her brow furrowed once more. She took one of the jars from the tray and dipped her fingers into it. The thick salve stuck to her fingers and she gently spread it over Zuko's bare chest. "I'm sorry. I did the best I could, but you were hurt badly. It's going to take a while to heal."</p><p>The salve went to work instantly and Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. "You did great. But…where are we?"</p><p>"Ba Sing Se. At an inn by the Jasmine Dragon." Katara capped the jar and slid her arm under Zuko's back. She helped him slowly to sit up and propped several pillows up behind him. "You passed out and I had Appa take us back here. I was…I was so worried about you." She blinked and a stray tear slid down her cheek. "She could have killed you, Zuko. That lightening could have stopped your heart. I was…I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to heal you."</p><p>Although it pained him to do so, he lifted his arm and cupped her cheek in his hand, brushing the tear away with his thumb. "Don't think about that. You did heal me, and I promise I'm going to be okay."</p><p>She nodded and placed her hand over his. "I'm going to work harder and learn to heal better. Nothing like this will ever happen again."</p><p>Zuko swallowed thickly, letting his thumb trace small circles on her damp cheek. "And…Azula?"</p><p>Katara lowered her eyes. "She's all right. Your uncle has taken her to a doctor who can help her. She's going to be okay."</p><p>"What about…?"</p><p>Katara laughed lightly, reading his mind. "Aang showed up for us after all. I knew he wouldn't let us down."</p><p>Zuko frowned. "Did he-?"</p><p>"Your father is in a cell at Boiling Rock," Katara interrupted quickly. "It seems Aang found a solution to his problem after all. He took your father's bending away."</p><p>"How?" Zuko asked, his tired voice carrying all the surprise he could muster.</p><p>Katara smiled and shook her head. "We'll talk about all of that later. A lot has happened, and you need to focus on recovering." She turned and checked the teapot. "Your uncle sent this up for us."</p><p>Zuko paused as an unfamiliar scent filled the room and he wrinkled his nose. "What kind of tea is that?"</p><p>"It's not tea." Katara took a cup and poured a dark liquid into it. "It's coffee. Bitter medicine, your uncle says, but strong. He's says it will boost your energy so you can recover faster."</p><p>"I see." Zuko accepted the cup as it was handed to him and took a cautious sip. His whole face scrunched up as the warm liquid hit his tongue. "It really is bitter."</p><p>"Is it?" Katara took a sip from her cup and paused, contemplating. "It's not bad. Your uncle sent up milk and sugar as well. Would you like some?"</p><p>"All right."</p><p>Zuko handed his cup over and watched as Katara carefully poured in meticulously portioned servings of milk of sugar. The dark liquid lightened as she stirred it together. When he took it back, it much more bearable to drink.</p><p>The coffee warmed his chest as he gingerly sipped at it, and although it was nothing compared to Katara's cool touch, it was a soothing feeling. "You aren't going to add anything?" he asked.</p><p>"Actually, I like it this way." Katara took another sip and gave him a sweet smile. "Your uncle loves you very much, you know. He was so worried for you. He even ran out to wake the coffee merchant to make sure you got only the finest beans."</p><p>Zuko glanced down at his cup, eyes focused on the creamy liquid. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone."</p><p>"Don't be." Katara patted his knee with her free hand. "Azula had to be stopped, and she's now able to get the help she needs. It was thanks to you."</p><p>"And you," Zuko reminded her. "I don't remember much of the details, but I do know I couldn't have done it without you, Katara."</p><p>Pink tinged her cheeks, and a faint smile touched the corners of her mouth. "Thank you."</p><p>The room began to lighten as the sunrise touched the horizon. It was going to be a cloudless day; bright and warm. The perfect day for a new beginning.</p><p>Zuko's eyes fell on Katara, studying her face. Despite their hard battle, despite everything leading up to that day, they had made it through. The hard part was over, and the future looked bright, as long as she was there.</p><p>He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to keep his eyes on her. "Will you stay with me?"</p><p>Katara reached out and gently took his free hand, giving it a light squeeze. "As long as you need me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>